Data communications circuits are available from telecommunications providers that provide point-to-point circuits for communicating over a frame relay network. Typically, these circuits are available in bandwidths from 56 Kb/S–DS-3 speeds. One commonly used bandwidth is called 56 Kb/S with secondary channel. A 56 Kb/S with secondary channel connection provides a 56,000 bit per second digital circuit in combination with a low speed transmission channel that permits simultaneous control and network management transmission to coexist with the main higher speed data channel. The secondary channel typically operates at 16 Kb/S. Therefore, the line speed for a 56 Kb/S communications circuit is 72,000 bits per second.
While 56 Kb/S and secondary channel communications circuits have proved to be a very popular and effective means of communication, this type of communications circuit suffers from a number of drawbacks. In particular, a 56 Kb/S and secondary channel circuit places a restriction on the number of consecutive zeros that may be transmitted. Because of this drawback, many customers have opted instead for another type of communications circuit called 64 Kb/S clear channel. The 64 Kb/S clear channel circuit does not utilize framing or control bits and therefore, the full bandwidth is available for communications. In order to accomplish this, in many cases the 64 Kb/S clear channel circuit is overdriven to operate at 72,000 bits per second.
Because a 56 Kb/S and secondary channel circuit, and a 64 Kb/S clear channel circuit both operate at a line speed of 72 Kb/S, it is frequently difficult to determine when a communications circuit has been mis-optioned for one type of communication in favor of the other. For instance, if a customer orders at 64 Kb/S clear channel circuit, but the office channel unit where the circuit is mis-optioned for 56 Kb/S plus and secondary channel, certain types of data may be transmitted without problem. Moreover, certain types of tests, such as the standard bit error rate test, cannot distinguish between the 64 Kb/S clear channel circuit and a 56 Kb/S and second channel circuit. However, when the customer tries to transmit certain types of data, such as packet data, errors may occur when the line is mis-optioned. In many cases, it is necessary to send a service technician to the customer site or to the central office servicing the customer to diagnosis the problem. This can be expensive for telecommunications companies, and frustrating for consumers of the data services.
Accordingly, in light of the above, there is a need for a method for identifying a mis-optioned data communications circuit that does not require a technician to visit the customer premises or central office servicing the customer to identify the mis-optioned circuit. Moreover, there is a need for a method for identifying a mis-optioned data communications circuit that can be utilized to detect a mis-optioned data communications circuit easily and from a remote location.